muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Letter Segments
Segments with their own pages Image:Letter_of_the_day_c_with_cookie_and_mumford.jpg|The Letter of the Day|link=The Letter of the Day Image:Alphaboy.L.jpg|Alphaboy|link=Alphaboy Image:3154h.jpg|Alphaquest|link=Alphaquest Image:Skywritingp.jpg|Alphabet Bates|link=Alphabet Bates Image:CookieA.jpg|Letter Song Series|link=Letter Song Series Image:PovertyZ.jpg|Poverty Pictures segments|link=Poverty Pictures segments Image:4122aq.jpg|Soul|link=Soul (song skits) Image:Sandi.jpg|Sand Alphabet|link=Sand Alphabet Image:Typewriter.jpg|The Typewriter|link=The Typewriter Image:SpeechBalloon.V.jpeg|Speech Balloon|link=Speech Balloon Henson clay animated segments Image:Noimage-big.png|'E' Image:Claymationq.jpg|'Q' Image:Sam_the_Snake.JPG|'S' Image:Unicornclaymation.jpg|'U' Image:Noimage-big.png|'Z' Lettermakers (cast letter building) Image:Bobhoopera.jpg|'A' (with Bob and Mr. Hooper) Image:Noimage-big.png|'E' (with Bob and Gordon) Image:Puthtogether.jpg|'H' (with Bob and Gordon) Image:Boblindaluish.jpg|'Lowercase h' (with Bob, Linda, and Luis) Image:Noimage-big.png|'O' (with Bob and Gordon) Image:MariaDavidLuisQ.jpg|'Q' (with Maria, Luis, and David) Image:LuisDavidU.jpg|'U' (with Luis and David]) Image:Noimage-big.png|'W' (with Bob and Gordon) Letter Commercials (stories) Image:SSTS-10.jpg|'D' Image:Herecomedejudge.jpg|'J' Image:Lpoemkids.jpg|'L' Those Alphabet Dancers! Image:Kidsi.jpg|'Capital I' Image:Kids.lowercase.i.jpg|'Lowercase i' Image:400022.jpg|'T' Image:Alphabetdancers.V.jpg|'V' Letters in space Image:1091-07.jpg|'M' Image:V_in_space.JPG|'V' Image:Toon.Zinspace.jpg|'Z' Consonant sound (mostly poems) Image:Bforbeard.jpg|'B' - beard Jeff Hale Image:Cat-toon.jpg|'C' - cat Bud Luckey Image:1186g.jpg|'D' - dog Jeff Hale Image:FFF-Face.jpg|'F' - face Jeff Hale Image:Goose.jpg|'G' - goose Jeff Hale Image:2040l.jpg|'H' - horse Jeff Hale Image:Jaguarpuzzle.jpg|'J' - jaguar (puzzle) Image:ConsonantSound-K-Kangaroo.jpg|'K' - kangaroo Image:L-Lion.Hale.jpg|'L' - lion Jeff Hale Image:3991r.jpg|'M' - moon Jeff Hale Image:4124u.jpg|'N' - nose Jeff Hale Image:P.Penguin.jpg|'P' - penguin Jeff Hale Image:Q.Quarter.BudLuckey.jpg|'Q' - quarter Bud Luckey Image:Rhino Limerick.JPG|'R' - rhinoceros Jeff Hale Image:S-Snail.jpg|'S' - snail Jeff Hale Image:Turtle.Hale.jpg|'T' - turtle Jeff Hale Image:1396e.jpg|'V' - violin (music) Jeff Hale Image:Wih.Witch.jpg|'W' - witch Jeff Hale Image:ConsonantSound-X-Exit.jpg|'X' - exit Jeff Hale Image:Toon.Yak.jpg|'Y' - yak Jeff Hale Image:ZforZebu.jpg|'Z' - zebu Bud Luckey Letter hoist Image:H-hoist.jpg|'H' Image:2341u.jpg|'O' Image:2059q.jpg|'R' Gordon voiceover Image:Toon.LetterA.jpg|'A' Image:B-animation.jpg|'B' Image:D-Drums.jpg|'D' Image:Letter E.jpg|'E' Image:F-flames.jpg|'F' Image:Musicalnotes.G.jpg|'G' Image:H-tunnel.jpg|'H' Image:Istars.jpg|'I' Image:2485p.jpg|'L' Image:Gordon-M.jpg|'M' Image:3141l.jpg|'N' Image:Qballoon.jpg|'Q' Image:3816zg.jpg|'R' Image:2269c.jpg|'T' Fans of Letters Image:3136zl.jpg|'C' Image:Fan-O.jpg|'O' Image:4111u.jpg|'Q' Typefaces Image:Typefaces.M.jpg|'M' Image:3976zb.jpg|'X' Image:3957zf.jpg|'Z' Letter Planets Image:PlanetE.jpg|'E' Image:Planet-G.jpg|'G' Image:PlanetH.jpg|'H' Image:PlanetJ.jpeg|'J' Image:PlanetQ.jpg|'Q' Image:4132p.jpg|'Y' Pencil Box Image:Pencilbox.A.jpg|'A' Image:3962g.jpg|'B' Image:4140-schoolsupplies.jpg|'E' Image:3977t.jpg|'G' Image:3963h.jpg|'I' Image:3979ze.jpg|'K' Image:Pencilbox.M.jpg|'M' Image:Pencilbox.Y.jpg|'Y' Jane Aaron segments Image:3956y.jpg|'B' (song) Image:4110x.jpg|'C' Image:C, You're Cool.jpg|'C' (song) Image:Dingy.jpg|'D' (song) Image:Ornate E's.jpg|'E' (song) Image:3977ze.jpg|'G' (song) Image:I-song.jpg|'I' (song) Image:JazzyJ.jpeg|'J' (song) Image:3979zda.jpg|'K' (song) Image:JamesBrownP.jpg|'P' (song) Image:4141-Rfilm.jpg|'R' Image:3816n.jpg|'R' (song) Image:3995s.jpg|'R' (song - "Rah, Rah, Rah") Image:S-Shadow.jpg|'S' Image:T, You're Teriffic.jpg|'T' (song - "T, You're Terrific") Image:3959o.jpg|'T' (song - tango) Image:SpinningVs.jpg|'V' (song) Image:4113zf.jpg|'W' (song) Image:3976p.jpg|'X' (song) Letter Candles Image:3962f.jpg|'B' Image:D-candles.jpg|'D' Image:F-candles.jpg|'F' Image:I-candles.jpg|'I' Image:Q-candles.jpg|'Q' Letter Garden Image:LetterGarden.A.jpg|'A' Image:LetterGarden.B.jpg|'B' Image:LetterGarden.D.jpeg|'D' Image:4000p.jpg|'E' Image:3144e.jpg|'F' Image:4115w.jpg|'H' Image:3140l.jpg|'M' Image:LetterGarden.O.jpg|'O' Computer Letters Image:Computer.E.jpg|'E' Image:Computer-G.jpg|'G' Image:Computer.N.jpg|'N' Various Words Image:Bwords.white.jpg|'B' Image:3990t.jpg|'D' Image:K-King.jpg|'K' Image:3136k.jpg|'O' Image:4072m.jpg|'P' Image:4128zc.jpg|'R' Fishy Letters Image:Fish-G.jpg|'G' Image:3142d.jpg|'Q' Image:4027w.jpg|'T' Paper fold Image:3977zd.jpg|'G' Variant #1 Image:Nfoldedpaper.jpg|'N' Variant #1 Image:3982s.jpg|'Q' Image:3853-05.jpg|'R' Floating Kids Image:3960za.jpg|'H' Image:FloatingKids.L.jpg|'L' Image:3150l.jpg|'N' Image:FloatingKids.BigT.jpg|'T' Image:FloatingKids.smallT.jpg|'small t' Image:FloatingKidsV.jpg|'V' Image:4113zh.jpg|'W' Falling Leaves Image:3150e.jpg|'H' Image:3978zf.jpg|'N' Image:3816p.jpg|'R' Playing Cards Image:3139j.jpg|'H' Image:Kcards.jpg|'K' File:CardsLimbo.jpg|'L' Image:Cards.T.jpg|'T' Image:Cards.Z.jpg|'Z' Airplanes and clouds Image:Airplanes.A.jpg|'A' Image:3961j.jpg|'Q' Image:Airplanes.S.jpg|'S' Image:Airplanes.T.jpg|'T' Image:Airplanes.Y.jpg|'Y' Fun Factory Image:D.Spacepaint.jpg|'D' Image:3958zd.jpg|'F' Image:H-paint.jpg|'H' Image:3998q.jpg|'L' Image:R.spacepaint.jpg|'R' Chanting Image:4129x.jpg|'E' Image:Gchant.jpg|'G' Image:Ichant.jpg|'I' Image:Jchant.jpg|'J' Image:3957q.jpg|'Z' Underwater (Jaws spoof series) Image:4140-jawsE.jpg|'E' Image:3958ze.jpg|'F' Image:4026u.jpg|'K' Image:3978zd.jpg|'N' Image:3853-15.jpg|'R' Image:LetterSpool.jpg|'S' Image:Jaws.W.jpg|'W' Image:3976o.jpg|'X' Image:Jaws.Y.jpg|'Y' Letter Words Dance with Kids Image:3985p.jpg|'A' Image:Circlefilm.JPG|'C' Image:3977u.jpg|'G' Image:PforParty.jpg|'P' Image:4127za.jpg|'S' Image:4121am.jpg|'T' Dancing Petroglyphs Image:Quilt.O.jpg|'O' Image:S-quilt.jpg|'S' Image:KAqua.Wquilt.jpg|'W' Image:Quilt.Y.jpg|'Y' Letters on the Street File:CityLettersB.jpg|'B' Image:C-buildings.jpg|'C' Image:4131z.jpg|'D' Image:4119za.jpg|'F' Image:H-buildings.jpg|'H' Image:M-buildings.jpg|'M' Image:P-buildings.jpg|'P' Magnets Image:Jiggle.jpg|'J' Image:3981r.jpg|'L' Image:4111w.jpg|'Q' Image:4133z.jpg|'V' Image:Y.Yell.jpg|'Y' Safari Image:Safari.B.jpeg|'B' Image:JungleC.jpg|'C' Image:Safari.D.jpg|'D' Image:3977s.jpg|'G' Image:Jungle.L.jpg|'L' Image:3991s.jpg|'M' Image:WildP.jpg|'P' Image:Jungle-S.jpg|'S' Image:Jungle.V.jpg|'V' Image:3957p.jpg|'Z' Human Letters at the Beach Image:A-beach.jpg|'A' Image:Jbeach.jpg|'J' Image:3979g.jpg|'K' Image:4116x.jpg|'L' Image:3984u.jpg|'M' Image:P-beach.jpg|'P' Image:4090zd.jpg|'T' Image:U-beach.jpg|'U' Image:3992t.jpg|'W' Image:X-on-beach.jpg|'X' Noimage-big.png|'Y'|link=http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Letter_Segments Letter Astronauts Image:H-astronauts.jpg|'H' Image:SpaceM.jpg|'M' Ron Marshall songs Image:L.Ringmybell.jpg|'L', You Ring My Bell Image:4028r.jpg|'S', You're the Best Image:3980e.jpg|My Friend U Her, His Image:3993s.jpg|'J' Image:HerHisY.jpg|'Y' Mailbox Image:4029o.jpg|'I' Image:Nmailbox.jpg|'N' 451px-MailboxR.jpg|'R' Construction Image:4166.C-construct.jpg|'C' Image:ConstructionI.jpg|'I' Image:K-construction.jpg|'K' Yoga Image:YogaA.jpg|'A' Image:YogaD.jpg|'D' Image:YogaY.jpg|'Y' Man at Computer Image:ComputerManD.jpg|'D' Image:Computer-YellowH.jpg|'H' File:ComputerManN.jpg|'N' See also *Sesame Street Number Segments Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Alphabet Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Alphabet Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches